Legend of Korra: Kongqi
by nayruu
Summary: -Book 2 of my LoK AU fic Jingshen- Plagued by prophetic dreams, Korra struggles to come to grips with her seemingly inevitable death. Amon's true origin remains a mystery as the Krew's trip to the Fire Nation turned up more questions than answers. To save the world, what is the Avatar willing to sacrifice? Image used- Dead Men Tell No Tales by deviantART ID: Dakotaa


**Author's Note 1/6/16: Happy New Year! I took some time off to attempt writing my own original stuff, but I miss this story so much. Trying to convince coworkers to read Jingshen led me to rereading Jingshen and falling back in love with this story.**

 **For those who have not read my other fanfic, Legend of Korra: Jingshen, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! You know, you're not going to understand anything that's happening, right? Go back, read it, love it, review it. Reviews make me smile.**

 **Book 2 -Legend of Korra: Kongqi is _HERE_! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously in Legend of Korra: Jingshen_

Upon arriving to Republic City, Korra begins having strange dreams. In them, she sees Amon and herself fighting until finally she dies. While some other dreams show her glimpses of trees and moving light, in every dream she hears a voice calling out and warning "It won't be enough."

After meeting Tao, a young Air Acolyte, Korra realizes her dreams and fears their meaning. Tarrlok, a councilman in Republic City, seeks out Korra, asking her to join a task force aimed at neutralizing the Equalist movement. Because of her dreams, Korra says 'No' and so feels responsible for Tarrlok's later death.

Spurred by the death of the councilman, Korra and her friends (Mako, Bolin, and Tao) work to discover the identity of the mysterious Equalist leader, Amon. Their investigation gains them new enemies and sends them across the ocean to the Fire Nation. There, Korra finds the tree from her dreams and meets the father of Shengkai, a dead man with a past eerily similar to Amon's, but is ultimately unsuccessful in determining the cult leader's identity.

While attending a party in the Fire Nation capitol, Korra is attacked by Equalists. She enters the Avatar State and forcefully removes her enemies and anyone else from her presence. Eventually, Korra exits the Avatar State and collapses. Then, she and her friends are kicked out of the palace and the Fire Nation itself on Firelord Solara's orders.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Burning Bridges_

* * *

Air Temple Island was peaceful. Trees shed their blossoms in the breeze and the pavilion was free of the city's noise. Tao swung the staff in her hand with precision, cutting through the air with one swift motion after another. The drill was carved into her mind. She had forgone her usual loose, long sleeved top for simple tank top. Having her arms bare allowed her to more accurately critique her own movements.

One thrust forward, side step, swing back, follow through. Repeat. One thrust forward… Tao let out a small gasp when the staff came to point at Korra. The acolyte stood straight and bowed, clasping her hands formally. Halfway through the motion she realized Korra was laughing.

"My apologies," Tao smiled, laughing as well. "Most anyone I see on the island is my elder. I suppose it has become a habit."

"A bowing habit? You? Noooo." Korra smiled lightly at her own joke, but her eyes were darker, heavier than they once were.

"It is good to see you leave your room."

Now the Avatar laughed uneasily. From anyone else that would've been a shot at her, but she knew Tao meant it sincerely. Since returning from the Fire Nation, Korra had spent most of her time either alone in her room or training with Tenzin, rarely speaking to anyone.

"Since I am in your company, I would like to ask…" Tao beamed, returning the staff to its proper place. "What is our next step?"

Lost in her thoughts, Korra was slow to react. "…Next step?"

"In defeating Amon." The acolyte stepped closer to her friend, her concern now evident on her face. "We have not discussed what actions we will take since our return."

Korra pursed her lips and squared her shoulders. "First, you are going to the Western Air Temple."

The order implied that Korra would not be accompanying Tao. Leave. Period. Tao's voice wavered. "…You want me to leave?"

The Avatar put on her game face and turned to her friend. "Yeah. That's what you wanted, right?"

Tao tried to smile, hoping to incite a similar gesture from Korra, "Yes, a-although, I am confused. How shall I aide you if-?"

"You won't," Korra interrupted and her friend jerked back as if hit. The Avatar griped, but added, "Have to worry about it. If we need you, I'll send a hawk."

"Korra, my presence at the Western Air Temple is not of immediate importance. I am happy to stay here-"

"Just go, Tao!" The Avatar sighed after her outburst. "Go to the temple."

The acolyte nodded solemnly. "As you wish… I… will leave at once." She bowed in farewell.

It's for the best, Korra thought resolutely as she left the pavilion to find Tenzin.

* * *

Bolin was flopped on the couch, his head hanging off the arm. Pabu mimicked the earthbender from the back of the couch.

"I don't get it," Bo whined before sighing dreamily. "We were perfect together."

Mako rolled his eyes, picking up the trash Bolin had accumulated during their short time back. "You said you were going to help clean."

"I don't how to be without her anymore."

"You dated for less than two weeks."

"I miss her."

"It's been three days!"

Bolin sighed again, "Seems like an eternity." He was met with trash thrown in his face. "I'm in mourning!"

Mako didn't take the bait. "This is exactly what I warned you about. You told Tao it was a fling and now you're mad because she's treating it like one."

"Fling?!" Bo sprang up to his knees, holding onto the back of the couch while he faced his brother. "What fling? I never said fling. I said "Vacation Girlfriend."" Bolin used his hands to emphasize the two words. "They're very different terms," he argued desperately.

Mako sarcastically nodded in agreement.

The younger slid back down. "So, you still haven't told me. What'd you and Korra talk about on the boat ride back?"

The firebender scoffed, picking up another piece. "We didn't talk."

"You spent the night in her room."

Mako blanched. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shut his eyes, practically hearing his brother put the pieces together. Feeling a blush coming up, he tugged his scarf more over his face.

"On the Firelord's Boat," the younger clarified, oblivious to his brother's distress. "You spent the night in Korra's bunker…"

Mako could feel Bolin's eyes at his back and tried his best not to tense lest he give himself away.

"How big were your rooms? My room was HUGE!" Bolin walked up to his brother with a laugh, patting him on the back. "How many floors did that boat have, am I right?" Then, he dismissed the notion, "Eeehh… You probably call them levels on a boat."

A knock on the door got their attention.

"Mako? Bolin? It is Tao."

Bolin's face exploded into a smile. He barreled past his older brother to get the door first. Mako rolled his eyes. Like I was in the way, he griped. What happened to him being lovesick and miserable? Bolin whisked open the door, but adopted an extremely casual stance, leaning against the doorframe.

"Tao… fancy seeing you here."

The acolyte didn't acknowledge Bo's advances. She stepped in, looking between the brothers with concern. "Korra is acting strangely. After days of isolation, she insists that I go now to the Western Air Temple."

She had Bolin's complete attention. He rushed over to her. "But you're not going, right?"

"I have put off my duties for some time," Tao reasoned. She looked directly at Mako. "But, most importantly, as we were unable to gain audience with the Fire Sages, I hope the more senior acolytes may help. I will return if and when I obtain information prudent to our mission."

"So you came here to say goodbye?" Mako posed, finally speaking up.

Tao nodded. Then, she walked closer to the firebender, urging him, "Watch over Korra. She has not been the same since we returned." Tao shared a smile with Mako before she left without another word.

Bolin's jaw was on the floor. He punched his sibling in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell?"

The younger didn't answer. He only plopped onto the couch once more. Pabu was jostled from the back of the couch and fell onto his master's stomach. Bolin threw his arm over his face dramatically while the fire ferret curled into a ball.

* * *

Tenzin noted that Korra was taking meditation much more seriously and while he hated to put a damper on her efforts, her mind did seem elsewhere.

Korra's eyes twitched under the lids. _It won't be enough… You came here for nothing… My son died with his wife and children. I pray he has found peace with them in the heavens… I didn't always have such a fine body. I used to be a tree!... What are you going to do?... Break you…_ Korra opened her eyes with a hushed gasp.

Tenzin watched over his pupil. With her struggle evident, his heart went out to her. The monk breezed by, choosing a light topic. "How was your trip?" His eyes wrinkled with his grin. "Apart from your… _eventful_ visit to the capitol."

Korra thought about her trip: drinking sagwa to keep from getting sick like Bolin, how her heel felt after Dr. Mousha jammed a needle into it, all the blood pouring out of the doctor's chest, the smell of the incense Tao burned, seeing Tao and Bolin hold hands for the first time, Mako holding her in his arms and kissing her under fireworks, finding the tree from her dreams, the feel of its bark, the smell of the palace garden, the shadows overtaking her, drowning her, Mako's breath warm on her neck, his hand twitching against her hip in his sleep.

She gave a noncommittal shrug. "It was okay."

Tenzin let the vague answer slide. "Tao is leaving today," he hedged. "On your order, I hear."

"It's better if she leaves." Korra pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

The monk knelt down to meet her. "How so?"

"I nearly killed them."

"Your friends."

Her hands clenched. "Staying with me only puts them in danger."

"Korra, you can't blame yourself. The Avatar State is extremely powerful. It's difficult to control-"

"I could control it," she stubbornly rebutted. "…I was so scared that-" She shut her eyes, hanging her head. "Besides, …if I don't get to them, Amon will. Everyone is better off staying away from me."

Tenzin waited a moment to speak, choosing now to sit beside her. The breeze blowing off the bay was cool. He hoped the soft sound would help calm her mind.

"Korra, you have people in your life who would do anything for you, myself included. Asking any of us to leave you is asking us not care about you." He hugged her as best he could being beside her. "That's not going to happen."

Korra looked down at her feet, shuffling them uneasily. "Tao's leaving."

"Is she?" Tenzin smiled knowingly. There was still time.

"Yes."

The Avatar's rueful answer was accompanied by her departure. Probably back to her room, Tenzin thought as he watched her stomp off. That was one more problem he couldn't help her with. Not to mention, the ones he had caused. The monk let out a heavy sigh.

During Korra's absence, Tenzin had done his best with the council to subdue the Equalist threat. " _Would you have us gamble with their lives, Tenzin?"_ It was something Tarrlok had tried to do months ago, but Tenzin interfered. He saw the struggles every nonbender faced and felt for them. The Equalists had been wronged. They had once been peaceful. Now, they were gone and not by any actions of the council which troubled the monk even more.

How could he have been so careless, so petty? He had let his opinion of Tarrlok affect his decision and now the people of this city were going to pay for it. Korra may very well pay for it with her life. Tenzin shut his eyes, taking a deep, meditative breath.

"Oh no," Pema teased, waddling over to her husband. Her belly was bigger than ever and, if she were being honest, she couldn't wait to not be pregnant anymore. "I know that sound." Her playful expression grew to one of concern as she touched his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

Tenzin squeezed her hand affectionately before giving it a kiss. Then he looked at the bay. "Why are our mistakes so clear to us only after we have made them?"

It took some maneuvering, but Pema bent down and kissed her husband's head. With a small, but growing smile, he leaned against her legs, holding her hand in his.

* * *

Later, Korra was stretching between drills when a large shadow passed over head. Oogi flew by, no doubt carrying Tao to the Western Air Temple. Good. The hollow thought flitted though her mind as she reached down to the ground. Step one. Korra stood and pulled her heel back, stretching her thigh. Naga's ears perked up and Pabu came scurrying towards them. Step two already? Just as Korra predicted Bolin appeared. Since he was busying looking back at the sky bison carrying his lady love, he tripped on the last step.

Bolin caught himself and sighed, "She's really gone, isn't she?"

Korra barely grunted in agreement, more focused on her stretches.

Pabu chittered, nestling between Naga's paws, while the giant licked and groomed the tiny fire ferret. Between the teens, however, the air stagnated.

"Tao said she was leaving, but I didn't think so soon," Bolin added as if not a moment had passed. A thought came to mind and he snapped to attention. "How have you been? Since… you know."

Korra let out a snort at how he used his fingers to mime glowing eyes. The little smile on her lips was easy and natural, but her tone was gruff. "I'm good."

"Me too!" He tapered his eagerness. "I'm good too." His eyes drifted back to the sky. "…Really. … Good."

Korra began her airbending drill, trying to shut him out, but she could see him in the corner of her eyes. The urge to speak was too great.

"If you love someone, then love will find a way." She winced in embarrassment and her stance suffered temporarily. "That's, uh, my mom always said that. Her and my dad are pretty corny though."

Bolin smiled, albeit weakly, "Yeah." He casually pointed behind him. "Mako's telling me to get over it already and… it's like you said, what will be, will be."

Korra didn't mean to be rude. It was a habit to look where someone pointed. Only she hadn't expected to see Mako, in the shade, well away from her, yet still in view. She realized that she had been staring.

"U-uh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Bolin laughed and it was then Korra noticed that he had moved, sitting down next to Naga and leaning against her like a fluffy pillow. He played with Naga's fur. "I saaaaid you look like you could use some rest." He patted the spot next to him and then theatrically opened his arms. "Come! Join us!" Pabu's head popped out of Bolin's shirt collar.

In the past, Korra would have smiled and taken him up on that offer. Now, she only frowned.

"I think you're right. I'm gonna lay down." Korra patted her thigh. "Come on, girl."

Bolin and Pabu had identical pouts as the girls walked away. From the shaded stairs, Mako pushed off the pillar with his shoulders, waiting for his brother to meet him.

"I don't know why you couldn't say "Hi."" Bolin glared accusingly at Mako.

Like it was _his_ fault Korra was taking a , the firebender bristled, but only shrugged in response.

"We could see you, you know?" Bo continued. He gestured at Mako with his hands, twiddling his fingers dismissively. "Your whole brooding in the dark thing. Whatever _it_ is. You need to get over it. Korra needs us. Tao said to watch over her."

"You don't even care about Korra! You want to impress Tao," Mako finally snapped. Now he glared at Bo. "She's not even here."

The younger turned, his face as hard as stone. "I care about Korra." He pointed to himself. "She's my friend." With two fingers, he quickly shoved his brother in the chest. " _You_ may need some help in that department, but _I_ don't."

Mako could punch him. He looked over his brother, sizing him up. They hadn't physically fought since they were kids. Now, Bolin had an easy twenty pounds of muscle on him. Bo didn't let up his glare for a second. Mako's baby brother could definitely hold his own.

As soon as Mako backed off, by way of starting to walk again, Bolin's expression changed. The earthbender was still peeved, but his nature was already working that away.

"We need to be there for her," Bolin stated matter-of-factly. "That Avatar, glowy thing…" He sighed. "That took a lot out of her. She needs our support."

* * *

Korra had her eyes closed, breathing evenly, legs crossed and arms fisted in front of her. Naga observed from the corner of the room, although she had curled in for a nap. Korra focused, going back. She had been meditating on her dreams since she returned. It only took seconds for her to access them now.

The rain pours from the sky, thunder booming. Each shot of firebending lights up the room momentarily and for a second, all is consumed by darkness until someone takes the next fiery punch or lightning cracks through the sky. Korra can always hear them, her friends fighting around her, and in the flickering light she can see them. They're outnumbered. They're losing.

It won't be enough…

Tao always falls first. Her arm is broken, the bone jutting out at an unnatural angle. Bolin runs to her, but there's someone over Tao. Korra recognizes the familiar glow. Someone is trying to heal her. Bolin holds off what he can while the mystery person pulls Tao to her feet.

Someone yells. Korra turns, fire igniting inches away from her. Mako is there. He yells again. They need to get out of here. He tries to grab her arm. Lightning cracks and Korra spots him: Amon. Mako's shaking his head, tugging at her. She pulls him down. Their teeth mash together in her haste. "Go." Then she runs.

It won't be enough…

It will. Shadows convulse, pulsing when Amon speaks. He's in her head and the voice she hears chills her to the bone. She fights, pouring every last bit of her strength into each attack. She tears a pillar from the foundation, swinging it before she throws the entire thing at Amon. There's dust. She can't see. She coughs and there's a stabbing pain in her side. As she looks down, the blade is already gone. Korra falls to her knees, holding her stomach.

He's coming back. Korra pulls the water, freezing it into a wall around her. She coughs again. Blood spills out. She looks down and the shadow blade twists before it retreats. This is how it ends. She falls to the ground. She's cold. Everything is black.

It won't be enough…

"It will!" Korra shouted in her empty room. _"The Master will have you… and your friends will drown in their own blood!"_ Korra shut her eyes. Tao was gone. Tomorrow the dream would be different. The Avatar took slow breaths in and out, regulating her breath. "It will."

* * *

For whatever reason Mako was in a bad mood, so Bolin decided to give his brother space. _"You don't even care about Korra! You want to impress Tao."_ Pssh, what did he know? Korra was Bolin's friend. Of course he cared about her. She was his best friend even. He paused his impassioned walk. That's right! She was his _best_ friend. Bolin smiled to himself. Mako didn't have any friends, so he didn't know what he was talking about. Now Bo pouted. Aww, he really doesn't have any friends. Maybe I should go back-

"Oof! Watch where you're going!"

Tahno flipped his hair out of his eyes and turned into the locker room. Without thinking, Bolin followed, already blurting out an apology.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there. Lost in my thoughts, I guess," Bo chuckled in an attempt to break the ice. Tahno only scoffed.

Then, curiosity got the best of the Bolin. Something was off. What was it? He began to follow his fellow probender. Tahno side-eyed him, but, other than that, didn't react.

"So," Bolin started with a grin that perfectly contrasted Tahno's scowl. "You must be busy training for the championship."

The waterbender snapped over. The sink behind them always dripped, allowing for a good amount of impromptu ammo for a... Bolin scooted forward, gulping when the ice touched his back. A pretty big icicle.

Tahno hissed, "Is that some kind of joke?"

Bolin looked like a wounded seal-pup. Tahno knew that he had actually hurt the boy's feelings. Dimwit still wanted to be everyone's friend. He's as clueless as always, Tahno guessed with a roll of his eyes. He tossed the water back into the sink.

"Season's cancelled," Tahno breezed with a flip of his hair, bending down to the locker he need.

"Cancelled?"

"Yeah." Tahno haphazardly folded the clothes he pulled out of the locker before shoving them in a bag. "Once probenders started disappearing, the council declared it "unsafe" to continue." He shrugged. "Not like there'd be much to watch with half the teams missing."

Bolin nodded along, following the new information as best he could. He held his chin pensively, the way he imagined detectives did. Looking around the room, he took in the "evidence". Nearly all the lockers were cleaned out. Some even left ajar as if the person or persons had been in a rush to leave. The locker Tahno was at right now was low to the ground, causing the waterbender to crouch…

Tahno noticed Bolin's contemplative stance and gave the "detective" a strange look. That's when Bo recognized Ming's clothes. If Tahno was cleaning out Ming's locker... His eyes widened. And probenders were going missing!...

"He's fine," Tahno interjected and Bolin breathed a sigh of relief. The waterbender rolled his eyes at him. "He's visiting family." When Bo still looked worried, he added, "Since the season's done early."

Done emptying his teammate's locker, Tahno stood and walked out, letting the bag over his shoulder smack into Bolin.

* * *

Oogi landed with a winded thud. Tao frowned in sympathy. Perhaps she had pushed him too hard. Other sky bison traveled further distances. She had been certain that a trip to the Western Air Temple from Republic City would be of little consequence.

She stroked Oogi's face as she descended from the saddle. "My apologies."

The beast grunted happily, nuzzling her hand, and heaved over to his side. The extra weight of the saddle or perhaps the bison's exhaustion itself caused the air around Oogi to jet out in a large whoosh. Tao watched on, more pained than before.

"Tao!" An elderly Air Acolyte greeted, walking up, a letter in hand. The woman's smile, a grin that further wrinkled her bright eyes, was infectious. She shook the piece of parchment at Tao before resting her hands on her hips. "I just now got your letter saying you'd be coming. Did you leave the same night?"

Tao bowed her head, hiding her face from Inoke's playful teasing. "Yes."

Inoke's face wrinkled further as she let out a hearty laugh. Tao joined in.

"Well, missy. We've been waiting for you." Her eyes shifted over to something in the distance, but her smile remained. "Some of us were getting impatient."

Tao tilted her head.

"Here's the big guy now."

Tao followed her elder's gaze to Makani. The old sky bison was jetting towards her. Tao reached out to slow down his descent, but still skidded back and onto Makani's snout. Despite his entrance and the fact that he was cuddling up to Tao, the giant let out a disinterested grunt.

Tao smiled brightly, opening her arms as wide as they could go and tightly hugged Makani. "I have missed you as well, old friend."

When she released him, he flew up and away to bask in the sun with the other sky bison. Tao's smile had not dimmed in the slightest. She turned back to the old woman.

"Was there a shipment or some sort? Why is Makani here?"

Inoke shrugged easily, raising her hands. "A sky bison would search the world for their companion."

Tao squinted in confusion which made the old woman's eyes crinkle in delight. The elder acolyte was obviously not offering any further wisdom as she immediately made her exit, leaving Tao to mull over her words. When the meaning finally clicked, Tao ran after the woman.

"Inoke!" Tao called out. The sharp, desperate squeak in her voice made the old woman flinch. "Surely you do not suggest that… _I_ am bonded with a sky bison."

Inoke settled on a look that silently suggested Tao knew her answer.

"B-but! I am not an airbender." The young acolyte scrambled for some sense in this. Her usual rigid posture was abandoned as she twisted about and swung her hands like a certain green eyed probender. She pointed dramatically at Makani. "I did not meet him as a calf. He reached full maturity before I was born!"

The old sky bison was stretching; his legs all sprawled out so he was lying on his stomach. He had about as much interest in Tao's tirade as Inoke did. The old woman put her hands on her hips.

"Look, all I know is you're the only one that grumpy pile of fur can stand." Inoke shook her head, her smile faltering as she eyed Makani and added,"… or vice versa."

The elderly woman patted Tao on the shoulder and Tao did her best to smile along, letting out a shaky laugh as the woman left.

* * *

It was a brand new day, Korra told herself. A fresh start. As good a day as any. The Avatar went through a variety of stretches while she mentally prepared herself. The sun was bright and warm on her skin. The breeze was calm and refreshing. Korra took a deep breath through her nose. Unceremoniously, she plopped down and went into her go-to meditation stance.

The dreams weren't enough. She needed to find Aang and speak to him. After she got past the eerie calm that washed over her when she died, she was fine reliving her dreams. The Spirit World should be no different, she told herself, but even the voice in her head sounded shaky. Korra couldn't forget that night at the palace.

She told herself that maybe she could control the Avatar State, that she hadn't really tried, but the truth nipped and clawed at her subconscious. The Avatar State was too much for her to handle. Denial was easier. Korra's brow furrowed, her eyes closed in what was supposed to be peaceful meditation. She had had no trouble focusing _in_. Now it was time to focus _out_.

Pema watched over her husband's protégé. First Tenzin and now Korra. Didn't they get it? It's not meditating, if you're yelling at yourself in your head. The mother walked up to Korra. Naga's tail pounded against the ground, but the beast opted to stay in the shade, already panting from the warm weather. Korra didn't register her visitor at all.

"Be careful. Your face will get stuck that way."

Korra's scowl momentarily hardened in defiance, but she cracked open her eyes to a smiling Pema.

"Good morning, sweetie. Feeling better today?"

The teen looked away, scooting her butt to get more comfortable on the stone floor. "I wasn't sick."

Korra's intention was to ignore Pema, but when the pregnant woman made a strained grunt in her attempt to sit, Korra instinctively reached out to give the mother support.

"Uhh, whew!" Pema brushed a stray hair out of her face when she finally made it to the ground. "Thank you." She folded her arms delicately over her stomach. "Now. I know you weren't sick." Pema picked at Korra's shoulder, straightening out the fabric of her shirt. "But I know you're not feeling well. The weather's so nice. Why don't you go out? Enjoy the sun?"

Korra still hadn't looked at Pema. "Um, no. I think I'll stay here. I'm working on-"

Pema placed her hand on the girl's arm and smiled, gently asserting, "Korra, take a break."

The Avatar looked at her feet, lightly pushing Pema's hand off. "I'm fine, Pema. _Really_. I-"

"Korra, get off this island." Korra's eyes widened at the mother's sudden stern tone, snapping over to Pema's face. She wasn't kidding!

Pema pushed off the ground but then gave up. "Help me up," she ordered and Korra did so without question. Once standing, the mother came at Korra in full force. "You coop yourself up in your room. All alone. In the dark. It's not healthy! Go out. See your friends. I know they'd be happy to see you."

Korra babbled out excuses as Pema pushed her down to the pier. You know, for all her hobbling around, the pregnant mother sure was strong. Korra quickly gave up resisting and headed to the boat on her own accord. After a loud whistle from the Avatar, Naga followed in toe.

As the boat departed, Tenzin came behind his wife, circling his arms around her waist. Pema waved while her husband rested his head against her shoulder with a sigh.

"Do you really think sending her away is the best idea?"

She intertwined their fingers, hugging her protruding stomach along with him. "Trust me. She doesn't need us right now." Pema leaned back into him. "She needs her friends."

* * *

Naga found the arena in no time, taking Korra around the back to the courtyard. The giant animal's nose was glued to ground, caught on a very interesting scent. Korra gave Naga a halfhearted pat as she dismounted.

"I'm sure Pabu's here too."

Honestly, the city had already put Korra in a bad mood. Coming from the pier had the Avatar all turned around and there wasn't a bit of space. If Naga hadn't known Bolin's scent then she didn't know what she would have done. She swore that if someone bumped into her one more time that she was going to lose it. So when Korra walked up to a door that refused to open, she kicked it. This was stupid. How long before she could go back to the island?

Korra looked up and squinted from the sunlight. The boys might be in the attic. She could make out a window that was probably around where Bo stayed. Now all she needed was something to throw.

"Do you mind?"

Korra jerked away and Naga, who had let the seemingly harmless stranger pass, now snapped to attention, baring her teeth. Tahno slouched carelessly enough, but his shoulders were clenched tight.

"You're in the way."

"Oh, sorry." Korra smirked as she stepped to the side.

Tahno opened the door with a key and Korra was surprised when the door stayed ajar. His arm was stretched out and his back was to her. "You're coming in, aren't you?"

Korra shook her head animatedly, getting back her focus. "Yes! Yeah. Thanks."

Naga whined, trying to fit in the door. Korra scratched under the polar bear-dog's chin. "You stay here, girl. I'll tell Bo and Pabu to come down."

Tahno had already walked away, off with his own purpose, when Korra decided to walk with him.

"Thank goodness you were here," Korra forced a laugh. "I was about to throw rocks up at the attic."

Tahno's disinterested face morphed into a perplexed scowl. "Why?"

Korra felt a shock run through her. Crap! People didn't know Bolin and Mako lived up there! "Oh! You know…. Make some noise. Cause a ruckus."

She breathed a sigh of relief when Tahno returned to his usual aloofness. Now, they needed a change of subject. "So why are you here? I heard the games are over."

Tahno's jaw twitched before his eyes moved fluidly to her. "Practice. I am a champion after all." His gait changed and he sauntered now, smiling smugly to himself. "Don't tell me you're still with that Fire Pheasant."

"I'm not with anybody." Korra crossed her arms to silently add "and I don't want to be."

"Ooh," Tahno cried in mock pain, looking away with a smirk.

* * *

Naga yawned, stretching in the sun and lazily wagging her tail. Her chin was wet from her latest drink from the fountain and the water still dripped from her snout. She was about to close her eyes and settle in for a nice nap when her ears perked up. Shadows hissed as they drifted through the air.

The shadows were so faint that no person would have noticed them. Naga snapped at them as they flew by. The darkness made its escape, slinking under the door and into the arena. A growl built in Naga's throat and she slammed her full weight on the door, the metal whining and bending under her paws. She howled as loud as she could.

* * *

Tahno heard a faint laugh and turned back to Korra. It had been a soft sound, coming through her nose. She was smiling at him like she knew him.

"You must miss it," Korra surmised, crooked smile in full swing. "Being in the ring."

Tahno didn't quite know how to react and that point was evident in the fact that his face flipped through various emotions, finally settling on one Korra had never seen from him before. The look was too sincere and chaste for him.

"Nothing like it," he agreed. They reached the locker rooms and he sighed, saluting her with two fingers to his temple. "See ya around, Uh-vatar."

Korra smiled to herself at his behavior. Now alone, she looked around to ascertain where she was. Pabu had led her to the attic once and Tao, oddly enough, had known the way the other time. She was sure she had taken a right from here… Or had she been facing that way?...

Korra shuddered from a sudden chill and stopped dead in her tracks. They're here. No, she argued, but a faint sound in the distance registered in her ears. Naga. Something was wrong. Korra's pulse began to race.

"Tahno?" Her voice echoed, calling out into the empty locker room. "Tahno, are you in there? Answer me!"

She didn't hear anything. Shouldn't she hear something? He should be getting ready, changing clothes, _something_! She stepped into the men's locker room, unabashed, her fists clenched and ready to strike. Her pulse pounded in her ears. She felt a nervous sweat coat her body.

Korra was on alert, stalking through the rows of lockers, ever vigilant. She heard a tiny gasp, maybe someone being hit, and raced towards the sound.

"Tahno!"

The darkness of the hallway covered everything in shadow. Korra ignited her fist in flame and the fire's light revealed the figures.

"…You? What are you…?"

Noatak held Tahno up with one arm as if to help the probender walk. Korra's arrival seemed to have caught the councilman off guard and his eyes briefly widened. He bowed his head. "Avatar Korra." Looking up, he noticed Korra looking squarely at Tahno. "The boy will be fine. I found him just in time."

Korra had lowered her fist earlier, but her eyes were squinted in suspicion. "What happened?"

Noatak readjusted the probender to get a better hold. "I'm not sure." His eyes moved her still tightened fist. "…Did I startle you?"

She relaxed her stance, standing straighter, but kept her eyes on him. "I didn't realize there was anyone else here."

"Never can tell what nasty things are waiting in the dark…"

His tone unnerved her. The councilman's gaze shifted to something out of focus and Korra fought the urge to look around. She watched him snap back.

"I'll be taking him to the healers. See that he's alright."

Korra stood firm, tempted to stay in his way, but Naga had stopped howling. Whatever threat there had been was gone now. Tahno groaned, groggily coming to. She took a step to the side, pressing her back to the wall to give the two of them enough space.

"After you."

Korra watched Councilman Noatak until he left her view. Tenzin would probably say she was being rude, eyeing the councilman like some criminal. Why was he here? What reason did Noatak even have for being in the arena, let alone on his way to the ring? And what had happened to Tahno? Korra frowned. She'd go visit him later. Make sure he was alright.

Excitement over, Korra sighed, swinging her arms. She walked back to the locker room. During the probending season, this place had been so noisy. It was strange not to hear people talking or at least have the background noise of the showers running. Not a soul was here anymore.

A locker squeaked, something tapping the door closed one row over. Korra swung around, facing the intruder.

"AH!"

"Bolin? What are you doing here?" Korra barked, telling herself to calm down.

The earthbender closed another of the lockers, taking a few calming breaths. He smiled, "This is the guy's locker room. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I got a weird feeling like…" She shook her head, sighing as she closed her eyes and rambled on. "I don't know. Noatak was here. And Tahno was knocked out."

"The council dude knocked Tahno out?"

"I don't know what happened." Korra looked down, thinking to herself. "It was really fast."

"You think Tahno has a boyfriend?" Bolin waggled his eyebrows. "One he doesn't want us to know about?" He waggled them even more.

The urge to smile irritated Korra. She scoffed, "He was passed out."

"Maybe he was faking, you know? You caught him off guard."

"I don't think so." Korra sighed. She was with her friend just like Pema wanted. "So what are you doing?"

Bolin shrugged, breaking open a lock and opening the locker. "Cleaning house. It's time to clear out these lockers." He dragged a large sack that had been behind him and reached in. "Anything that's been left-" Bolin grimaced, taking out a rank, bunched up uniform. He tried not to breathe in as he shoved it in the bag. "is goin' out today."

Korra's nose was scrunched from the pungent odor. "Fun."

"You think Tahno's okay?" Bolin asked casually, still digging into the locker. Apparently whatever was in it was stuck and now the mystery in the locker had Korra's full attention.

"Hmm?"

"You said he was passed out." Bo tossed the caked up mess into the sack. "How'd he look?"

Korra shrugged, thinking back to how she had found him.

Bolin had to glance up at his friend due to her silent answer. He moved over to the next locker. "What do you think happened?"

She shrugged again, this time adding, "I don't know."

He noticed the distant and somewhat guilty look in her eye and didn't like that look one bit. "Hey," he greeted softly, up in an instant. He rubbed up and down her arms. "It's okay. I'm sure he's fine."

Korra weakly smiled and he removed his hands. "It felt like before… at the palace." She shook her head, rubbing her face with both hands and groaning into them. Then she sighed, "But that's stupid." When she lowered her hands, Bo was watching her.

"Korra, we're safe. _You're_ safe." At a loss for better words, Bolin opened his arms. "…C'mere." Once they were hugging, he swayed them a bit. "Nothing like that is going to happen again."

Korra gave his waist a tight, affectionate squeeze, although she thought the entire hug was unnecessary. "Uh, thanks, Bo."

He lightly tapped her jaw with a closed fist. "Keep your chin up, huh?" Bo grinned, animatedly propping his hands on his hips. "So what brings you to this fine establishment anyway? Upstanding young woman such as yourself in the gentlemen's locker room… People are gonna talk."

"I came to _the arena_ to find _you_." Korra leaned her weight on one foot and crossed her arms.

Bo put a hand over his chest. "Little old me?" With a smirk, he opened the next locker. "Do go on."

Korra let one chuckle out, switching her weight to the other foot. "Yeah, Pema kicked me out for the day." The Avatar looked around. "I'm sure Tenzin would be thrilled that I'm here."

"Well. Can't remember the last time we hung out, just the two of us." Bolin closed the last locker and swung the sack over his shoulder. "Now _I_ am headed to the City dump. Would the Lady Avatar care to join me?"

"The dump, you say?" Bolin's enthusiasm had begun to win her over, although her heart wasn't in his silly accent. She shook her head, dropping any playfulness and adding tiredly, "Sure."

* * *

"Ugh! That smell is awful."

Tao craned her neck over to another young acolyte. The other girl was gardening, but now had her sash pulled up over her nose. Tao followed the girl's eye line to the compost heap in the garden. The smell was undoubtedly strong, but, from working in the hall a few feet away, Tao had grown accustomed to it. She faced her work once more while the women behind her spoke.

"Ignore it. The faster we get this done, the faster we get away from this dung heap."

A laugh rang out. "It _is_ a dung heap."

More chatter. "Quit messing around."

Tao sighed, purposely not looking at the giggling pair behind her. They were so distracting. Makani groaned, rolling over to his side.

"Not you too," Tao muttered in a whine.

The old sky bison indignantly snorted and shuffled his body around to find the most comfortable spot. Tao shook her head. He would be much more comfortable in the pens, but he kept following her. Thankfully, he fit in the hallway, although now there wasn't room for much else.

Tao turned back to the wall with precise focus. Every stroke she made meant something. Not one should be taken lightly. She leaned back, smiling with pride at the result.

"Beautiful work," a voice called although it was impossible for them to see the mural from behind Makani.

The sky bison grumbled, curling in his tail to allow a very old woman to pass. She used a cane and even leaned her weight on Makani as she walked by. She looked over the mural. "Ah, yes. Even better."

"Zocha," Tao bowed in greeting. "Thank you."

The old woman smiled, stopping keenly in front of Tao. Although Zocha was some inches shorter than the teen, her presence commanded respect. She pinned her cane to the floor in front of her, clasping both hands on the handle. "You are in need of guidance."

"Yes," Tao hastily stood, wiping her hands off with an extra cloth. She rang the material as she spoke. "The Avatar seeks your wisdom."

"And yet the Avatar does not stand before me."

The woman's watchful gaze flustered Tao. She laughed nervously, twisting the rag tight, "No. She has sent me in her stead."

"What wisdom do you seek, child?"

"We wish to know if spirits can cross over to our world."

"Of course," Zocha hobbled over to a bench. She sat, grinning, "Was that all?"

Tao followed hurriedly, coming to stand in front of her elder. "Can they take human form?"

Zocha ground her cane into the floor, twirling the bottom as she thought aloud. "Possessions are rare…" She tapped her cane decisively, finishing, "And unstable. Two souls cannot share a body while at war with one another."

Tao was both disappointed and yet strangely relieved to have found nothing. They are waiting for my return, Tao told herself. Bolin, Mako, Korra: they were waiting in hope that Tao would return with a clue of some sort. They were counting on her. Her brow wrinkled in thought. "What if they were kindred spirits?"

"I shudder to think of a soul so twisted. Child… benevolent spirits do not possess man." Zocha let out with a tiny grunt as she stood, her cane shaking under her full weight. "Now, if that is all, I will leave you to your duties."

With that, Zocha patted Tao on the shoulder and began to stagger away. Tao anxiously glanced between the mural and her elder. In a split second decision, she tossed her paint rag with the rest of her supplies, taking a few jogging steps to catch up.

"How long would the possessing spirit have before it is cast out?"

"Hmm…" Zocha tilted her head left to right dubiously, but her answer left no room for question. "Days."

Tao bowed her head. Amon could not be possessed, the young acolyte surmised. But if he was _not_ a human possessed by an evil spirit, then there was no telling what he was.

"Zocha? Could a spirit possess a human on multiple occasions? Suppose the spirit is cast out, but repossesses its host. Is such a thing possible?"

Zocha's sudden throaty laugh caused Tao to jerk back and Zocha to cough. The elderly woman blinked away tears, still chuckling to herself. "Is the Avatar possessed? Is that why you have come to me and she has not?"

"No!" Tao cried out at the terrifying accusation. Her voice echoed in the hall and even those in the garden shot up at the noise. Tao blushed, lowering her head and voice. "No, Zocha. In Republic City, there is a group of… extremists. Their leader has powers that are not of this world."

"That is troubling," the elder remarked apathetically.

Tao sped up, easily cutting off the older woman to look her in the face. "Are you not concerned?"

Zocha was unaffected. She took a deep breath through the nose, squinting as she looked over Tao as calmly as ever. "I wonder… why are you?" Before Tao could speak, Zocha continued, "The Avatar did not send you here." She tapped her cane. "I should like to know why you've come to me."

"I-I told you. The Avatar…sent me." Tao bit her lip.

 _How shall I aide you if-?..._ _You won't have to worry about it_. _Just go, Tao!..._ "The Avatar" had kicked her out. Tao had proposed this mission, not Korra. Korra did not want her help.

"You have a keen eye and precise hand."

Tao tilted her head slightly, getting a glimpse of Zocha's kind smile.

"I wonder if you would help me."

Tao immediately straightened with poorly guarded zeal. "What is it you need?"

* * *

Pabu yawned, stretching his long back and shaking the end of his tail. Naga craned her head back to check on her tiny friend, but he was already nestled on her saddle again. Bolin smiled at the animals. They were such good friends. He looked back to Korra, not that she would notice. She hadn't talked to him since they left the arena, not on the way to the dump, not at the dump. And he had given her plenty of opportunities! So not his fault.

Okay, so it wasn't _her_ fault either. She was down in the dumps. Seriously, why didn't she laugh at that? They had been at a dump. Focus! Bolin took another look at Korra and felt the full weight of the situation. Her eyes were dark like she hadn't been sleeping. He hadn't seen her much since they got back to Republic City, but even with this little outing, he could see; she wasn't happy. She was right next to him and seemed a million miles away.

"So," Bolin put on his best smile. "What have you been up to on that island of yours?"

"Training."

"Oh, good. Any progress?"

"No."

Korra sounded tired. She looks miserable! She probably wants nothing more than to curl up in bed, but she came to see me. Deep down, she knows she needs her best friend, Bo Bo! …I hope she doesn't starting calling me Bo Bo. Aahh, she can call me whatever she wants.

"Well!" Bolin added, quickly, before he went on another tangent in his head. "That's okay. You'll get it. I've been working mostly. Toza sent Mako out get new equipment. Since it's the off season he thinks it's a good time to revamp the gym."

He paused and Korra didn't speak. "…Toza, I mean. He thinks it's a good time." Bolin touched his chin. "I don't think Mako cares?"

Bolin caught a single, tiny chuckle and swung his arm around Korra's shoulders. "There's my girl!" After a little shake, he let her go. "What's eatin' ya? …Tao said you sent her away. Why… would you do that?"

Korra hated the way he sounded: that careful, hopeful lilt. He wanted to understand, but how could he? He wouldn't. "I didn't. She wanted to go."

Bo was taken back by her short tone, but hey, she _was_ talking now. Multiple words at a time too. "She… said you told her to."

"Well, I didn't, so I don't know what to tell you!"

Bolin raised his hands in a pleading way, trying to calm her down. "When she gets back, we'll sort it out, I guess."

Korra turned, panicked. "She can't come back!"

"What do you mean?" He frowned. "She-"

"Nothing." Korra jumped on Naga's saddle so fast that she almost squished Pabu. All at once, the tiny ferret jumped to the safety of Bolin's shoulders and Korra pulled on Naga's reins, turning the giant around. "Look. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Wait, Korra."

"Goodbye, Bolin."

"Wait!"

She cracked the reins and Naga went off. Bolin ran after them for a few paces and, to his credit, he was catching up... The earth bender panted and Pabu bobbled on his shoulders. …kind of.

"Just leave me alone!"

Bolin's stomping feet made their way to a complete stop and he pouted, watching her disappear.

"But… I'm your Bo Bo."

* * *

Tahno looked pale. Then again, in Korra's opinion, Tahno always looked pale. She couldn't exactly hold him to the standards that she would her tribesmen. From what the nurses said, Noatak had delivered Tahno just as he said he would. The probender was in stable condition and currently sleeping. Despite how badly she wanted to question him, she didn't have the heart to wake him. Outside the room, Korra heard the chatter of two policemen. She left before they entered, not in the mood to tempt fate or Beifong's temper.

Aang's Memorial was the next stop. The small island was isolated, quiet. She was alone. Korra sighed, looking up at Aang's statue. She could only scan up his leg at first, so she moved forward to see his face. She squinted, making out a bit of his chin, but that was it; he was too tall. Korra sighed, looking back down and glancing over to Naga. Under her master's gaze, Naga wagged her tail. They might as well head back. The sun was setting anyway.

* * *

Once Naga was safely inside, Korra slammed her bedroom door closed, plopping down at her bed. Her hands were braced at her sides and she blew a stubborn piece of hair off of her nose. Not one second on the island and Tenzin was grilling her. _Are you alright?! Bolin was here. He said you ran off. Did something happen?_ The Avatar exaggeratedly mimed along with her thoughts. Ugh! Korra fell back on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge.

Bolin shouldn't have come. Why wouldn't anyone leave her alone? Naga sniffing at the door was the last straw for Korra. Howl may have thought he was being discreet, but since she had gotten back her guard couldn't give her one bit of privacy! She surprised him when she ripped open the door, though he did a good job of hiding it.

"Can I help you?"

"I am in no need of assistance," Howl briefly made eye contact, but then turned away, bowing his head. "Madame Avatar."

Korra's brow quirked at his formality. Then she sighed. "You're excused." When he didn't move, she added in a curt whisper, "You can go now."

The young guard's eyes darted about, not daring to maintain eye contact with the Avatar. "I have orders to stand guard at your door."

Korra scoffed crudely. "What orders? You're _my_ bodyguard, right? I'm the one who should be giving orders and I'm telling you you can go." By the end of it, her hands were fisted at her hips.

Howl bowed. "As you wish."

… _I… will leave at once_

"Wait." He immediately stopped at her order, facing her. "Are you-?" She laughed, shaking her head at the silly thought. "Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"No." Howl waited for the punch line of the Avatar's joke, but it never came. Worry flashed across his face. "Is that a problem?"

"No! It's fine, H- … Howl, was it?"

"Yes."

"It's fine, Howl."

Any insecurity the soldier may have felt was succinctly dealt with. The Avatar knew his name and, inwardly, he beamed with pride.

Meanwhile, Korra squinted in thought, "Could you… do something for me?"

Now, Howl stood at attention. "Of course."

* * *

"You are not going to believe this!"

Mako barely looked up from Bolin's explosive entrance. There was probably a sale on yams.

"Got all these for a yuan!" Bolin poured a sack of yams on the coffee table. Pabu hopped off the earthbender's shoulder, sniffing through the produce.

"A lot of those are rotten."

"They're ripe!" The younger pouted in offense, scooping up Pabu and hugging the small animal for comfort. "That's when you know they're good."

Pabu jumped away from Bolin, prompting the teen to continue, "Anyway, Kor _ra_ -" His irritation became more evident as he accentuated the Avatar's name. "-has _banned_ us from the island! I went to check on her after she bailed on me yesterday and that's what this guy says!" Bolin stood straight, mimicking Howl's stance. "The Avatar decrees you are no longer welcome. Blah, blah, blah. PFFT! _Korra_ said that!" He stood with arms splayed out, waiting for a reaction. "…Can you believe it?"

"No. I can't." Mako sighed, agreeing dryly.

But really he could. Korra hadn't spoken to him since the boat and he was pretty certain that was the way she wanted it. As for kicking Bolin off the island, well, she had already sent Tao away, Bolin was next.

"Well?!" Bolin was looking to his brother, waiting for something. Pabu mimicked the earthbender's stare.

Mako shrugged in annoyance.

"What are we going to do?" the younger whined. "We can't watch over her if we can't see her. She needs her Bo Bo."

"Her what?"

"Nothing. Not important." Bolin knelt in front of his brother, pleading, "Come to the island with me. We'll demand to see her, make a big scene …you know?"

"I'm not doing that."

Bolin launched back up. "Come on! You know this is messed up. There's gotta be something really wrong, right?"

"It's not our problem," Mako reasoned. He continued before Bolin got the chance to butt in. "I told you this would happen. Maybe we were-" He grimaced, chewing on the next word. "-friends for a while. But she's the Avatar. We're nobody." Mako looked his brother in the eye with a resolute stare. "It's over." Then he looked away as if nothing had happened.

"Th-That's not true!" Bolin forced a laugh after a few tense, silent moments. "Mako. That's just…" He added a shrug, having lost steam. "…It's just not true."

Mako got up and Bolin followed close behind him.

"I'm going back there!" the younger happily announced to his brother's back. "A-And once I talk to Korra, you'll see. We'll both see." He paused when Mako went into his bedroom. The door shut in Bolin's face. "…You'll help then, right?"

Mako didn't answer. Pabu knocked some yams off the coffee table.

Alright, Bolin mentally amped himself up. It's up to you!

* * *

"Oof!"

Bolin had the wind knocked out of him when he landed flat on his back. Korra's guard dude was seriously fast. Was it the same guy from before? Bolin squinted, trying to imagine what the guard's face looked like right side up.

"That…" Bolin wheezed, pointing a finger at said guard dude. "…was cheap."

Howl extended a hand which Bolin accepted.


End file.
